User talk:FlamingHammers
Welcome Hi, welcome to TF2 FreakShow Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the TF2 Freaks page. While editing any articles, remember to always follow the rules established in Community Messages. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- LordGalvatron (Talk) 04:54, 8 September 2012 About that last edit.. ehehe~ sorry < :[ FlamingHammers (talk) 14:05, September 18, 2012 (UTC)FlamingHammers I know that this is as obvious as we are all human beings... but that Garrysmod wiki, is no place for freakshows/monsters, TF2 and non-TF2 alike, I for one think there should be a wiki for all non-tf2 monsters, a place where L4D, Pony, and other types of monsters can get info based on themselves in better quality then there was on that crappily made wikia that they suffer on... so is this a good or bad Idea guys? I know you probably don't care, but it's an idea/ opinion that i've had in my head for a while now If you think there's enough of them to warrant a separate wiki (the appropriateness, or lack thereof, of the GMod wiki for them is out of the question), then you are obviously free to go. I presume that you'll be able to find many contributors who would help you maintaining such a wiki. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:03, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Question.. How do I add an info box to my newly created wiki?(That's right, I made it!) FlamingHammers (talk) 14:47, September 22, 2012 (UTC)FlamingHammers You need to create an appropriate template(s). I made the ones we have here by significantly modifying those from the Wookieepedia, the Star Wars wiki. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:06, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Alright, i don't mean to be ignorant, but how exactally do I do that? FlamingHammers (talk) 15:16, September 22, 2012 (UTC)FlamingHammers Basically, I copied the source code and template of an existing infobox, analysed it closely and figured out how it works, and then adapted the parameters to better suit its new inteded role. Try to figure it out by yourself, and/or find possible tips in the internet. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:39, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so how do I put the infobox on my wiki? FlamingHammers (talk) 00:29, September 23, 2012 (UTC)FlamingHammers Ahem. Add a page called Template:Infobox, and put the code and the pasteable template there. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 06:21, September 23, 2012 (UTC) O_O I didn't know it'd be that easy, thanks! FlamingHammers (talk) 11:37, September 23, 2012 (UTC)FlamingHammers Warehouse Create a page named "User:FlamingHammers/Warehouse". SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:25, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Why your user page is empty?Devad31You are in hell! I am sorry Hi hammers.I just wanted to say that i am sorry for that cyborsniper's idiotic use.Let us just pretend this never happened.I will do everything to stop being your enemy.Okay?Devad31. No, I don't particulary dislike your videos and I wouldn't do if they include ponies really (to be turly honest I didn't even watch it entirely), but when I looked at your video it had 63 views and some likes, when according to the Official Guide: #Videos with around 2000+ views and more likes than dislikes are considered notable for recent Freaks. '''Older ones must have around 10000+ views.' And Dic Soupcan is considered one, he's a classic monster after all. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 09:52, October 22, 2013 (UTC)